


And It Was All Yellow

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed discovers Roy can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was All Yellow

It’s the worst kept secret that Ed loves Roy’s voice.  Hell, everyone loves it, even if they won’t admit it, and the bastard himself knows this and abuses the knowledge to no end.  All Roy has to do is give that stupid fucking attractive smirk, deepen his voice just that bit more and any man or woman is putty in his hands.  Really, Ed would be jealous except he knows that while others may get a taste of it, nothing compares to Roy’s bedroom which…well, he doesn’t even have to finish a word before Ed’s dragging him upstairs.

So yeah, bottom line is Roy’s got a fucking fantastic voice.  However, what Ed doesn’t discover until 3 months into their relationship is that Roy’s voice isn’t just good for smooth talking, he can sing with it like he was born for the stage.  Why exactly it’s taken Ed this long to find this out, he can’t understand.

In fact, the only reason Ed hears it is because he’s in a goddamn coma and of course, Roy thinks he can’t hear him.  Which, really, the doc told him it was possible Ed’s brain would still be alive and kicking even if his body isn’t but then again, Ed’s not complaining that he didn’t listen because it means Ed’s treated to the best fucking song he’s ever heard.

“ _You’re skin, oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into, something beautiful.”_

Roy’s wasted on politics.  Sure there aren’t many singers who make it big in Amestris but damn, Roy would have girls and guys screaming over him.

On second thought, maybe he should stick to politics.

But seriously, Ed’s just about turning into a gooey mess here it sucks that he can’t even lift a finger to show his appreciation.  The song eventually finishes and Roy rudely ignores Ed’s internal cries of encore to instead sigh and brush a finger over the hand he’s clasping.

“I’ll come by tomorrow,” he says and Ed hears the scrape of a chair before his hand’s left bare.  “I love you.”  There’s the gentle press of lips against his forehead (if anyone had told Ed before they got together that Roy was capable of being this sappy he’d have laughed in their face) and then Roy’s gone.  Rather than listen to the annoyingly chipper nurse who arrives shortly after to prattle on about her ‘darling nieces’, Ed chooses to play the song over and over in his head until every note and lyric is ingrained for good.

* * *

 

It’s four days and three songs later that Ed’s body finally gets the memo and his eyes manage to crack open.  Unfortunately, it isn’t in the middle of a song like he’d hoped it would be.  It isn’t even day time when it happens so his room’s empty.  Al always said he had the worst timing and now Ed’s inclined to believe him.  Thankfully, there’s a button he can press and so he does and soon the night nurse arrives.  He asks Ed the irritating customary questions to check there’s no brain damage and helps Ed drink some water.  Turns out that five days of being stationary means his limbs feel like lead and he has accumulated some seriously bad breath.  After some coercion he manages to get to snack on an orange and it’s just as he’s finishing that Roy bursts through the door.  Clearly he’d come as soon as he heard Ed was awake.  There’s still a bit of drool suck to the corner of his mouth.  Also, he’s just standing stationary _staring_ at Ed so he must still be out of it.

“You gonna come through or what?” Ed asks and that jolts Roy back into awareness.  He quickly crosses the room and sits on the chair Ed imagines he’s become quite familiar with the past few days.

“How are you feeling?”  Roy asks, reaching out to grab Ed’s juice smeared palm.  Roy must still be half asleep since the obsessively clean man doesn’t even flinch.

“Alright.  Tired; which is fucking stupid since I’ve basically been asleep for five days. “ Ed proves this by ending on a yawn. 

“I’ve heard that’s normal,” Roy says and this his soft eyes harden.  “You scared me.”

“Hey, it’s not like I asked to get hit by a bit of debris!” Ed defends.  Actually, it’s a bit embarrassing that it’s a bit of plaster that did him in and not the alchemist herself.

“You were told to wait for back-up and you just went in regardless,” Roy replies.  “You need to be more careful Ed, you’re not invincible.”

“I know,” Ed huffs.  This isn’t the first time Ed’s heard these words.  On the first day of his coma Roy had said them nearly word for word, albeit with a bit more tenderness and heartbroken sadness.  That had been nearly as bad as this was. 

A suitable way to distract Roy from lecturing him suddenly springs in his mind and Ed smirks, leaning back into the pillows propped up behind him. 

“You didn’t tell me you could sing.”

Roy’s mouth, half-open, freezes.  “I…what?”

It’s not often that Ed can make Roy speechless and he revels in it briefly.  “I heard you singing.  My eyes might have been shut but my ears worked just fine.”

“You heard me,” Roy says faintly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

“Yep,” Ed replies, popping the p.  “What I wanna know is, why haven’t I heard you sing before?  You’re…really good.”  Considering the alarmingly low frequency with which Ed deals out compliments, it’s not surprising that Roy looks stunned.  Now it’s Ed’s turn to flush.

“Thank you,” Roy finally says once he’s over the shock.  “To be honest, you’re the first person who’s ever heard me.”

“The first _ever_?” Ed can’t help but feel pleased about that.  Sure, it may have been unintentional but it’s nice that he has this bit of knowledge to himself.

“I’ve always kept it a secret.  I never thought I was that good,” Roy admits.  “Hawkeye might have over-heard me but if she has she’s never said anything.”

So maybe not the first but Ed will take what he can get.

“Yeah, well you are that good.  So you should, you know, do it more or something.”  Ed tries to come across as nonchalant but he evidently fails and Roy’s confidence begins to return.

“Would you like that Ed?” He asks playfully.

“I already said I would,” Ed says, wincing as he attempts to fold his heavy limbs.  Roy notices this and his gaze softens.

“Alright then.”

Ed settles back under the covers and Roy takes a deep breath.  With his eyes closed, he opens his mouth and Ed is soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Roy’s voice.

“ _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things you do, yeah they were all yellow.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Yellow is my favourite Coldplay song and literally the one reason I used it was because I thought yellow = Ed's hair/eyes. I thought I should also mention that my Ed and Roy are based of off Tierfal's because she is amazing and her FMA fics are the best. Seriously.  
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
